In the last few years different schemes have been proposed for producing power from hydrocarbon fuels. In addition, lately several schemes for producing power from solar energy have been considered. Both types of schemes have had relatively low levels of efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and means for producing power which substantially overcomes or significantly reduces the disadvantages outlined above.